


The one where Geri and Sergio move in together

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Football One-shots [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: Geri grumbles and hefts the boxes higher. Why does he own so many books again? “You haven’t carried a damned thing all morning.”Sergio smirks at him. “Someone’s gotta carry the responsibility.” He points out. “Besides, do you really want me to carry stuff? And potentially drop it? I’ll start with your trophies, how’s that…”Geri shudders, suddenly reminded of a certain trophy dropping from a certain bus from the hands of a certain someone… “Nevermind.”Sergio looks smug while Geri carries his boxes inside. Jerk. Why are they moving in together again? Ah, right, yes. They’re in love. This is all his own goddamned fault.





	The one where Geri and Sergio move in together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/gifts).

> This is for AndalusianSunshine, for all her awesome fics and her awesome Tumblr and just her general awesomeness. Also because she lowkey is the kick in the butt I needed to actually post something for this fandom. This is the first fic I've published in years (literally). In a fandom I've played in for a while, but always in SECRET. So yeah, I'm pretty darn nervous.
> 
> Anyway, here goes: AndalusianSunshine, this is for you! You mentioned "moving in" and this is what I came up with... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And: shoutout to my favorite Dane and very best online friend as well as wonderful beta [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk)! English is not my first language and not hers either, but I figure together we were probably able to make this work. If you notice any lingering mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them!
> 
> PS: Can't come up with a better title, but oh well. I'm nervous enough as it is, haha...

“You know,” Gerard observes while he tries to see where he’s going without dislodging the stack of boxes he’s carrying, “we could have used a moving company. We could have afforded it.”

Sergio, leaning against the door ‘so it won’t fall shut’ and licking around an ice-cream cone, shrugs, unconcerned. “This is more fun.”

“For you, maybe.” Geri grumbles and hefts the boxes higher. Why does he own so many books again? “You haven’t carried a damned thing all morning.”

Sergio smirks at him. “Someone’s gotta carry the responsibility.” He points out. “Besides, do you really want me to carry stuff? And potentially drop it? I’ll start with your trophies, how’s that…”

Geri shudders, suddenly reminded of a certain trophy dropping from a certain bus from the hands of a certain someone… “Nevermind.”

Sergio looks smug while Geri carries his boxes inside. Jerk. Why are they moving in together again? Ah, right, yes. They’re in love. This is all his own goddamned fault.

***

“I repeat,” Geri says and wipes the sweat off his forehead, “we could have used a moving company.” He scowls at the assortment of Real Madrid players cluttering up their new home, laughing and chatting and being too cheerful and loud and… and too _ blanco _. “I wouldn’t have minded a moving company.”

Leo next to him snorts and continues carefully arranging the plants on the kitchen windowsill. To everybody’s surprise Sergio declared Messi was the only one he trusted with the plants. It might have been because he’s named them after Geri’s teammates (against Geri’s objections, by the way). The bonsai is called Leo, the Venus flytrap is called Suarez. Yes, Sergio found it hilarious. And no, Geri didn’t. _ Much _.

“You don’t mind them either.” Leo says vaguely and frowns in concentration, moving a ficus a centimeter to the left, then nodding in satisfaction when it’s apparently in perfect position. “You think it’s hot.”

What?! Geri puffs up and wants to start arguing, but then Sergio enters the room and shouts at Vinicius and Isco to stop pretending to sword-fight with the curtain rods and at Carvajal to stop eating all his fucking cheese and at everybody else to stop messing around and get a move on, goddamnit. He’s being all stern and commanding and captainly and Geri doesn’t find it _ at all _ hot, not even a little bit...

Leo smirks knowingly and Geri scowls.

***

Geri finds Sergio on the patio out back, happily supervising a mix of Real and Barca players preparing the barbecue they are having as a thank-you for the help. Nobody will allow Sergio anywhere near the grill (or anything pointy or hot or fragile or sharp or alive or anything he could damage in any way), so he’s just standing there, calling out jokes and barbs to their assorted friends. Geri means to tell him to do something helpful (Sergio could carry some pillows or something, he can’t do any damage with _ pillows _), but is distracted. The afternoon sun catches on Sergio’s hair and turns it into gold, there’s a smile on his face and a glow in his eyes and Geri-

“Come with me for a sec.” Geri murmurs and tugs on Sergio’s hand.

Sergio follows without protest (that’s a new one) but seems confused (that’s not new). “What’s up, Geri?”

The taller man doesn’t answer and continues pulling Sergio along. Into the house, through the kitchen, a little glare at a smirking Navas, up to the second floor…

Halfway up the stairs Sergio slows down suddenly and pulls on Geri’s hand. “Where are we going? We got shit to do. There’s food! It’s my cheat day today, I saved it for all the steak!”

Geri ignores him and pulls him along. Sergio resists, finding his stubborn streak again (not a new thing either). Geri huffs impatiently and turns around. “We are going upstairs.” He says meaningfully. Sergio glares at him but doesn’t get it. Geri huffs again. “Where there isn’t a bed yet, but there is a _ mattress _ . In our _ bedroom _ . Where we are _ alone _.”

There, that does it. Sergio’s face brightens and he starts smirking. “Could have said that from the start!” He says cheerfully and bounds up the stairs, pushing Geri aside so he can pass. “Next time just say ‘Sergio, I want at your ass’!”

Geri snorts and takes the steps two at a time, trying to catch up to Sergio. Speedy little fucker. “So romantic.”

Sergio just laughs and body-checks Geri into the wall so he won’t overtake him. Geri narrows his eyes and shoves back. Oh, now it’s _ on _.

Sergio wins the race to the bedroom door only because he employed unfair tactics (groping Geri, that rat bastard, he should get carded for this) but Geri tackles him right as he opens the door so they both fall through it together, laughing and yelling at each other at the same time. They hit the floor with a thud, Sergio on top, and he’s just leaned down to kiss Geri while his hand trails upwards along Geri’s leg and towards -

“A-_ hem _.”

They stop. Marc-André and Kroos are sitting among the boxes and furniture pieces in Geri’s and Sergio’s new bedroom, tools in hand. There’s no instruction manual in sight anywhere and yet the bed is half assembled already, which somehow makes Geri feel personally insulted.

Sergio and Geri stare. Marc-André and Kroos stare back, unimpressed. “Um.” Sergio says intelligently.

“We’ll just… go?” Geri says, equally intelligently. 

Marc-André raises a big hand to hide his grin, Kroos just looks unimpressed. “That would be good, I think.” He says, then picks up a screwdriver and focuses back on his task.

Geri throws Sergio a helpless look and they… _ retreat strategically _ and rather hastily. Cockblocked by German efficiency! _ Bah _!

Outside Sergio makes a face at the closed door and tucks himself into Geri’s side. “Well, that sucked.”

Geri makes an agreeing sound. “Sorry, babe. At least we’ll have a bed to sleep in tonight?”

That makes Sergio brighten up. “Yeah! We can do a proper christening of our new home then!”

Geri grins and pulls him a bit closer. “Or, you know. We could christen the bathroom…”

Sergio raises his eyebrows, looking intrigued. “Ooh, we _ could _.”

“I like it when you’re being agreeable!” Geri teases and moves his hands to Sergio’s hips, thumbs pushing under the hem of Sergio’s shirt, Sergio, _ agreeably _, leans into the touch. “You’re very sexy when you’re being agreeable… Race you!” Geri yells the last words and sets off towards the upstairs bathroom before Sergio can get his bearings.

Geri does win this race, but he doesn’t get any prize and they don’t get to christen the bathroom either. Turns out Modric and Marcelo already beat them to it.

***

Geri finishes saying his goodbyes at the door and then closes it behind the last of their friends, sighing a little once it’s shut and locked. They’re alone now, him and Sergio… finally. All alone in their brand new home together…

Geri stares unseeingly at the wallpaper (it’s green, Sergio picked it out, Geri hates it, but Sergio loves it, so) and thinks about it. All alone. Him and Sergio. In their brand new home together. Because they just _ moved in _ together. Because they’re _ living together _ now. In their new _ home _. Wow. Shit. That’s… kinda huge.

Is Geri freaking out? He might be freaking out. He needs to find Sergio. Sergio will calm him down, he’ll make it better, he’ll distract Geri so he won’t freak out, or _ stop _ freaking out because this is kinda _ huge _ and Geri is just... freaking _ the fuck _ out. Where the fuck is Sergio?!

Sergio does distract Geri, but not in the way Geri had hoped for. When he follows the faint sounds of flamenco music towards the living room and enters, he recoils instantly and falls against the wall in horrified shock.

“Oh my God!” Geri yells and covers his eyes so he won’t have to see it. “What the fuck, Ramos!”

Sergio is grinning, Geri can hear it in his stupid smug voice. “Beautiful, right? ‘celo helped me hang it, it’s a little surprise for you.”

Geri peers between his fingers at the disgusting eyesore of a Real Madrid banner hanging on the wall in his living room. “Gross!” He says and makes retching noises. “Take it down, Ramos!”

“Nope!” Sergio says cheerfully and tugs at the banner to make sure it hangs perfectly straight. “You said I could hang one!”

Geri hesitantly lowers his hand - yep, still as awful as on first glance. “I meant you could hang one in _ your _room! Not in the fucking living room where I have to look at it every day!”

“Well, you didn’t specify which room I should put it in.” Sergio says smugly and takes a step back to proudly survey the _ atrocity _ he had the _ nerve _ to hang in their _ living room _. “Therefore I can put it wherever I want.”

Geri throws up his hands in disgust. “I am _ not _ looking at that thing every damn day, Ramos! Take it the fuck _ down _!”

Sergio glares at him, he’s getting annoyed now. Well, tough luck - so is Geri. “Make me.”

Geri glares back. They had an agreement about this! Each would get to decorate their own room in all the ways they wanted, but the shared spaces were going to be neutral. No Barca pillows on the couch and no Real banners in the fucking living room. And now _ this _ . “Take it down.” He repeats, getting pissed off now. Sergio _ promised _.

Sergio crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. “_ Make _ me.”

Geri sneers and prepares to stomp over there and rip the fucking thing straight off the wall before tearing Sergio a new one - when something catches his eye. Something about Sergio’s crotch. He falls silent. There’s a _ bulge _.

He looks back at Sergio’s face and now he sees it: Sergio’s smirk, the glint in his eyes, the flush high on his cheeks, the slow, deep breaths he’s taking… oh. Ohhh!

“I’m going to.” Geri says, lowering his voice to a purr. His own cock twitches when Sergio’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.

“Oh yeah?” Sergio says and lowers his lashes to throw Geri a heated look. The fucker has the nerve to look _ smug _ , too. Hot _ and _smug. “How are you gonna do that?”

Geri smirks and takes a step closer. “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

Sergio smirks back and backs up against the wall, waiting. “It better be something good.” He purrs and relaxes against the wall, hips pushed forward invitingly. “I don’t come cheap, you know.”

Geri just grins, averts his eyes from the blight on his wall and focuses on Sergio instead. He’s pretty sure he can come up with something _ very _good.

And if, during, he ‘accidentally’ rips the banner off the wall, Sergio won’t even notice. And if he then, afterwards, uses it to clean them both up and Sergio will bitch and moan about his banner now being ruined forever… then, well. Then Geri won’t feel sorry at all.

***

They’re lying in bed, grateful and annoyed at German efficiency (and a little embarrassed - either Marc-André or Kroos put lube into the newly assembled nightstand and just... _ no _) and are listening to the unfamiliar sounds of their new home. Well, Geri is, Sergio seems to be asleep, taking up most of the bed as usual and shamelessly using Geri as his own personal space heater. Well, that part at least is familiar. Everything else is new.

They’ve slept over at each other’s places plenty of times. Geri had his own shelf in Sergio’s closet (Sergio had four shelves in Geri’s and only pure stubbornness kept Geri from conceding even more space to that fashion-lunatic blanco peacock), he knew where Sergio kept extra batteries and where to look first if Sergio had once again misplaced his favorite mug. They’ve been together for years, they’ve had keys for each other’s places forever, Geri’s met every single member of Sergio’s family (or so he has been told - he can’t tell all the cousins apart so he’s not sure) and has dragged Sergio along to as many family events as he can get away with. Geri’s Mama jokes they’ve been married for years because they bicker like an old married couple (in their defense: they’ve always bickered, even back when Sergio was just a long-haired asshole and Geri was just a tall glass of water) and… well, they’ve been together forever. Just… now they’re living together. And that’s kind of a big deal.

Not that Geri regrets it - hell no. Deciding on which house and how big and where it should be, how many guest bedrooms do they need and do we want a garden big enough for a dog and what about a gym and a pool and all that… it was fun, even if Sergio’s interior design ideas are mostly atrocious. They made it work though, they made something they both like (except that green wallpaper), and they were so damn _ happy _the first time they saw the house once the remodelling was finished. They were so damn happy yesterday too, the day before the move…

And now? Now Geri’s lying here, Sergio breathing into his ear, and listening to the unfamiliar sounds of a new neighborhood and a new house and a new chapter of their lives and just - just -

“Stop thinking, Geri.” Sergio suddenly grumbles. “I’m trying to sleep and you’re thinking too loud. Turn off that brain and _ sleep _.”

Geri swallows. “Sorry.”

He meant to sound normal, like nothing at all is wrong, so Sergio won’t notice anything. Geri doesn’t want him to notice anything. He doesn’t want there to be anything to _ be _noticed, and yet there is, because Geri might be freaking out a little.

It doesn’t work, though. Sergio sighs and rolls over onto his back so he can look at Geri. “What’s up?” He says tiredly and scrubs a hand over his face. “If this is still about that banner, it was a joke, for fuck’s sake, and you got your revenge anyway. Thanks again by the way for ruining my banner.”

“Nah.” Geri says carefully and picks at the blanket. “It’s fine, really. Go back to sleep.”

Sergio sighs and sits up, running a hand through his hair. It’s all sleep-mussed and cute and Geri wants to touch it. “What’s up.” Sergio asks. It’s not a question.

Talking about feelings, _ urgh _ . Geri scowls into the general direction of the door. He could just open it, if he wanted. Get out. But he stays where he is, right next to Sergio. It’s where he belongs anyway, right next to that asshole he loves with all his stupid heart. “ _ Nothing _, leave me alone.”

Sergio’s eyes narrow suspiciously and he opens his mouth - Geri expects him to say something nasty now, the stupid hothead, and braces himself, but instead Sergio suddenly sighs and lies back down, facing away from Geri. “Okay, whatever. Don’t tell me. Just stop being a dick and let me sleep. I can’t deal with your mood swings, so if you won’t let me help, fine. Go call Messi or something, I don’t care.”

A couple years ago Geri would have gotten offended at these words, but he knows Sergio better now, he can see through the bluster and stubbornness, the cocky ‘I don’t need anyone’ attitude. Now he hears what Sergio really said: _ ‘I don’t like you’re upset, but if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it with me, that’s okay, even if I’m a little hurt, but I’m okay with it because I love you.’ _ Aww.

Geri lies down as well, lining himself up carefully along Sergio’s back. Sergio’s stiff for a few seconds, then he relaxes back into Geri. “I love you.” The taller man says and swears he can _ feel _Sergio smile.

“Obviously.” The Andalusian replies and tugs on Geri’s arm until it wraps around him more securely. “I’m utterly lovable.”

“Modest, too.” Geri mutters and hisses when Sergio elbows him. “Watch it, Ramos.”

Sergio makes a rude sound and then they fall silent. A car drives by on the street outside, something wooden creaks in the hallway, somewhere an expanding pipe makes a rhythmic _ toc-toc-toc _noise. Geri makes a face and hugs Sergio tighter, trying to distract himself.

Sergio makes a displeased sound and wriggles until Geri has loosened his hold, the taller man kisses his neck in apology. Sergio hums in pleasure and turns around so they can kiss properly, which is nice. Very nice. As far as distractions go, it’s pretty effective too. But eventually it has to end and then it’s all just darkness again in a new bed in a new house and stupid thoughts in Geri’s head that he can’t get rid of...

“It’s weird.” Sergio says after a while. “Being here. All those weird noises, right? And the door is on the wrong side and the shadows are weird too and it’s just… _ weird _.”

Geri raises an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised even if, secretly, he’s more than a little relieved. He’s not the only one! “Scared of the creepy new house, Ramos?”

Sergio hits his chest. “Don’t be a dick! I’m just saying. This is _ weird _.”

Geri hums, that’s as far as he’ll go towards admitting that he feels the same. They’re silent for a bit, but then he has to ask: “Good weird or bad weird?”

Sergio blinks at him in surprise. “Us living together? Good weird, how’s that even a question! I’ve dreamt about this since… oh, for _ ages _.”

“Really?” Geri asks, surprised. Sergio looks at him like he’s the most stupid person there ever was. “I mean, yeah. Me too. Good weird, definitely.” Yeah. Definitely. Right?

Sergio beams at him and nods, satisfied. “And it’s just noises anyway, right? We’ll get used to it. Things will be a bit weird at first and I’ll probably walk into a wall where I expect a door to be, but we’ll get used to it. This is our new home together, isn’t it?” He sounds happy. “Our first home _ together _ . The start of our _ future _together!”

“Eww, you’re such a sap, it’s gross!” Geri laughs, but kisses Sergio anyway because - fuck, that’s it, isn’t it? This _ is _the start of their future together. No more Sergio Ramos and Gerard Piqué, from now on they’re officially Sergio-and-Geri. Both names on the mailbox, their shoes next to each other in the hallway, Geri’s toothbrush on the left and Sergio’s on the right, Geri’s shampoo next to Sergio’s in the shower and his will get used up way faster because Sergio will keep stealing it. Geri will keep nagging Sergio about putting his clothes away properly and Sergio will keep getting annoyed Geri forgets to water their plants, Sergio will buy horrible artwork and force Geri to find a place for it, Geri will talk tennis at him until Sergio’s eyes glaze over. Geri’s favorite mug will sit on the counter and Sergio’s right next to it, and in the mornings Geri will cook and Sergio will read him the good stuff from the newspaper, and in the evenings they’ll be home together and nobody has to think about when to leave and go home to get enough sleep for training tomorrow because they’re living halfway between Madrid and Barcelona now and it’s still a drive to their respective places of work, but totally worth it if you get to fall asleep together each evening and wake up together each morning and…

“Good weird for sure.” Geri says decisively and smiles. Definitely good weird, yes. In fact, it’s not weird at all, is it? It’s _ wonderful _.

“The start of our future together.” He echoes Sergio’s words from earlier and is rewarded with a brilliant smile. “I like the sound of that.”

And he really, really does.

***

The next morning Sergio finds a Barca mug in the kitchen cabinet and throws it out of the window to shatter on the patio stones while Geri yells at him and threatens to dye all his training jerseys red and blue so he’ll be forced to wear the _ blaugrana _. Sergio stiffens in outrage, Geri just glares back at him challengingly and they both get ready to have the first argument in their new home.

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
